SAM turret (Tiberium Wars)
Basic CNCKW_SAM_Turret_Upgrade.jpg Upgrade with Quad Turrets |faction = Nod Black Hand Marked of Kane |role = Defensive structure (anti-air) |tier = 2 |hp = 7000 for the hub, 1000 for each turret |armortype = Light (75% Cannon, 50% Rocket, 100% Grenade, 25% Gun, 1% Sniper) |cost = $800 |time = 0:08 |produced = Nod Construction Yard |req = Operations Center |hotkey = F3 |airattack = *125 (x3) (Rocket), for one turret *225 (x3) (Rocket), for one turret (upgrade) |cooldown = *0.6 seconds to fire 3 missiles, 2 seconds to reload clip |range = 450 |ability = Detects stealth |upgrades = Quad turrets (KW) Tiberium core missiles |power = -6 }} The SAM turret is an anti-aircraft emplacement of the Brotherhood of Nod in Tiberium Wars. Overview Like their ground-focused counterparts, up to three of these turrets are linked to a single hub and each is capable of self repair as long as the hub remains intact. When a hostile airborne unit enters range, the turrets unlesh a volley of three missiles each. While weak individually, the combined power of nine explosive missiles is enough to severely damage or outright destroy most aircraft. Note that range is counted for each turret separately, so the player has to decide whether he wants better coverage by spreading the turrets out or more firepower, by packing them into a tight cluster. In comparison to GDI and Scrin AA turrets, this SAM turrets could cover greater areas, but are a little less effective, because rockets need several seconds to hit the target after launch, sometimes its enough for enemy to make a successful attack. Tiberium Core missiles upgrade the SAM Turrets' rockets with tiberium infused missiles. Dramatically increasing potency and damage against air targets with a small dash of splash damage. Tiberium core missiles emit a green hue and tail during flight. The hub system can also be upgraded with a fourth turret (Kane's Wrath only). Upgrades In-game SAM Turrets, like many Nod defenses, are composed of four parts: a central hub and three small turrets. The hub is placed first, and then the three small turrets are planted by the commander within a small radius around the hub. Whenever one of the small turrets is knocked out, the others still fire, and if the hub isn't destroyed, the destroyed turrets will respawn after ten seconds. SAM Turrets protect Nod installations from aerial attacks. Each sub-turret fires 3 missiles at aircraft, for a total of 9 missiles per barrage. Note that individual SAM turrets have decreased armor and take 50% more damage while firing. Assessment Pros *Effective against aircraft. *Deals splash damage to clumped airborne units. *Deals more damage than GDI's anti-air battery and the Scrin's plasma missile batteries. *Cheap (only costs $800). *Detects stealth units. *The Quad turrets upgrade gives the hub an extra turret thus increasing damage output. *Automatically regenerates destroyed turrets. Cons *Defenseless against ground units. *Shuts down with insufficient power, leaving the base defenseless. *If the hub is lost, all turrets will be destroyed. *Individual SAM turrets have decreased armor and take 50% more damage while firing. Trivia If inspected carefully, the SAM site bears some resemblance to the popular Timesplitters 2 Weapon: The Homing Launcher Category:Tiberium Wars support structures Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Arsenal